A Detroiter in Tree Hill
by JWilson1644
Summary: A young black teenager from Detroit is known for his basketball skills, but he is mostly known for stealing cars at the age of 15. After being bailed out of jail for that crime, he is sent to Tree Hill to live with his uncle and siblings to start a new life. There, he will meet the core five Tree Hill teens. What will he encounter through his journey of drama, love, and heartbreak?
1. Character Intro & Backstory

_Welcome to the introductory chapter of A Detroiter in Tree Hill. Before I introduce our main character, I must tell you about a few things…._

 **This takes place in an alternate universe, certain characters will be OOC.**

 **This will take place during the characters' junior year**

 **In this story, Haley & Lucas are already popular, especially Haley, who's already a cheerleader.**

And now… time to introduce the star of this fanfiction!

Justin Dunham:

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

DOB: April 10, 1989

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Weight: 149 lbs

Eye Color: Light Brown

Race: African-American(brown skinned)

Hair Color: Black, fade with high top

Face: Smooth

Clothing style: Justin usually wears basketball jerseys for teams such as the Detroit Pistons, Los Angeles Lakers, and Boston Celtics over a white or black shirt, wears blue jeans and Nike Shox TL shoes.

Family:

Sharon Dunham(mother)

David Dunham(father)

Omar Dunham(older brother, born in 1988)

Charlie Dunham(uncle)

Angela Dunham(younger sister, born in 1990, lives in Tree Hill)

Backstory:

Justin Dunham is a black teenager from the ghettos of Detroit. Justin plays for his basketball team at his old school. However, he is known at his Detroit school for beating up classmates and steal cars. After his parents bailed him from jail one fateful day, Justin feels bad for all the crimes he committed, so his parents send him to Tree Hill, North Carolina to live with his wealthy Uncle Charlie and his siblings so he can redeem himself. There, Justin had already enjoyed living with his uncle due to the abundance of PS2 and N64 games he owned, and a basketball court outdoors. There is one thing Justin needs to worry about… surviving Tree Hill High School and making new friends.

Hobbies:

Listens to Hip-Hop & R&B

Plays Yu-Gi-Oh

Skills:

Learned Basketball at age 9. Great shooter, but not perfect.

Average at Math, Science, and History. Top of his class at Gym, English, Geography, and Drama.

Good Cooker

Good at fighting games such as Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter

Skilled at hand-to-hand combat at the age of 7.

Previous schools:

9th grade: Martin Luther King Jr. High School(2003-2004)

Justin got kicked out of MLK High School due to excessive fighting….

Since I have finished the bio, we will begin Justin's quest to become a better person tomorrow, so like and review! I know that this is not perfect due to me being inexperienced with writing fanfiction, but at least I tried….


	2. A New Life

_Welcome to the second chapter of this potentially good fanfiction, where the story actually starts! Before I begin, here's a warning:_

 **I do not own OTH, Mark Schwahn and WB own the copyrights.**

 **Justin's POV:**

Well, I just got out of the shower and put on my usual clothing for my 1st day of school, technically the second out of the school year because I missed out due to last minute school shopping, but who the hell cares?

Omar came up to me, and said: "Get your ghetto ass to the car!"

I replied, "Ok, nigga!"

Omar gave me some kind of crazy look.

"Justin, you're not in the Detroit ghetto anymore, so please refrain from saying the N word, alright?" said Omar

"Okay, chill!" I replied to Omar

5 minutes later, I hopped into Omar's car, and he is driving me to school. As Omar is driving to this Tree Hill High School, Omar stopped his car so he can offer two other teens a ride….one's blonde, and one's a dark brunette…..

"Sup, Omar?" the blonde greeted Omar.

"Sup, Luke?" Omar replied

"Omar, these yo' friends?" I asked my older brother.

"Yeah, this is Lucas and Haley. Lucas and Haley, this is Justin…" Omar said to the two teens.

"Sup, J?" Lucas greeted me.

"Hey dude….." I replied.

"Hmm….. this boy is interesting… I want to sit next to him…" Haley said..

"Justin, get your ass out and sit in the back with Haley, alright?" Omar commanded.

"Ok chill, nigga!" I replied rudely to Omar

"What did I tell you about the N-word, nigga? This ain't the hood no more, so chill!" Omar snapped.

"Oh, such irony….." I moved to the back to the car with Haley, and Lucas began to crack up.

"Hi, Justin." Haley greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Hello, Haley."

"What brings you to Tree Hill?" Haley asked me.

"Well, I was arrested for 10 counts of carjacking, and I was in jail for 2 weeks until my mom and dad bailed my ass out. Prior to that, they gave me a choice: rot in jail, or move to Tree Hill with my siblings and my uncle, so I chose to move to Tree Hill…." I explained to Haley.

"Wow…. that's crazy as hell, Justin. That was a good choice to move with your uncle and your siblings. You don't want to rot in jail for the rest of your life, man." Haley replied.

"Somebody's been playing WAY too much Grand Theft Auto recently…." Lucas commented.

"At least I didn't MURDER anyone while carjacking, Lucas…" I replied to Lucas

"And just so you know, Haley, this is my only chance to become a better person." I said to Haley.

"That's good, Justin. And by the way, I think you're really cute." Haley said while playfully pinching his left cheek.

"Thanks, and you look good. REAL good, Haley." I complimented her.

"Aww… thank you Justin!" Haley smiled at me.

"Well, you two make a pretty damn cute couple!" Lucas said to us in a form of a joke.

"Aw, shut up, Luke." Haley replied.

"Hey Justin… wanna meet at the River Court after school to play b-ball with Lucas and friends?" Omar asked me.

"Sure, big bro." I replied to him.

6 minutes later, I arrived to Tree Hill High School, and we're met by a very pretty blonde…..

"Hey Peyton!" Lucas greeted the blonde female, hugging her.

Let me explain something to you people, my older brother Omar plays for the school's basketball team, the Ravens. That is basically why the popular kids at the school are friends with him.

"O, who's this little man?" Peyton asked my older brother.

"P, this is my little brother Justin. He's a sophomore." Omar responded to Peyton.

"Hey, Justin….. This is your first day at Tree Hill, right?" Peyton asked me.

"Yeah, I'm here because my parents want me to start a new life." I replied to Peyton.

"What for?" Peyton asked me again.

Right before I started answering, one of Peyton's friends arrived behind her and greeted us.

"Hey, who's this kid" The girl asked Peyton.

"Brooke, this kid right here….. He's the brother of Omar. His name is Justin." Peyton responded.

"Well, Justin….. This is your first day?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, you are VERY pretty." I responded to Peyton's best friend.

"Aww, that's very sweet of you Justin, thanks!" She then hugged me.

"And by the way, my name is Brooke. Want me to guide you through this school?" Brooke asked in a friendly manner.

I replied, "Sure."

"And Peyton, the reason why I moved here is because I was arrested for stealing lots of cars in the ghettos of Detroit." I explained to Peyton.

"Damn….. how bad is your hometown?" Brooke asked me.

"Really bad….. People get shot up on a regular basis, even 3-year olds due to shitty parents." I said to Brooke.

Brooke was horrified. I just exposed her one of the horrible truths of hood life. She might be traumatized, but who knows?

"I thought hood life was like the hip-hop videos on MTV & BET!" Brooke said.

"And that's where you are wrong, B. Most of these music videos on TV glamorize hood life. And no offense to you people, but that's where most white people get their idea of the hood from." Omar replied to Brooke.

"Well, it's almost time for the bell, so come on Justin, there are such sights to show you in this school!" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

 _And that is it for chapter 2. Next time, Justin will be guided by Brooke through Tree Hill High School, and he'll eventually meet a couple of his old friends, so stay tuned for chapter 3! Make sure the reviews are constructive when you are reviewing!_

 _See ya! :)_


End file.
